


You'll be okay

by SourSkywalker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Loosely based off that scene in 13 reasons why, Mentions of Rape, Reader gets Violent, Reader is protective, Sort of happy ending, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSkywalker/pseuds/SourSkywalker
Summary: After receiving advice from Jedi Master Jadyaja Secrum which helped Anakin pass his Jedi Knight Trials, Jadyaja expects something in return...The reader finds out and snaps
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	You'll be okay

“Anakin!” You exclaim, rushing over to him and throwing your arms around him “Congratulations on passing your trials! I’m sorry I couldn’t congratulate you earlier” Your voice was slightly muffled as it was pressed into his tunic. When he didn’t respond you pulled back, brows furrowed, finally noticing the look of uncomfortableness etched onto his features “Anakin, are you alright?” Your arms finally fall to their sides and you study him gently

“Fine” It was a short and clipped tone, you couldn’t sense any bit of emotion in his voice “Just tired” He definitely looked tired

“Alright…” You seemed unsure but let Anakin walk away, his head darting around the hallways every few seconds. Like he was watching for something- or someone

~~~~

You woke up with a jolt, rain pattering gently against your bedroom window. A sudden bolt of lightning illuminated your room enough for you to see a figure standing at the edge of your bed.

“Hello?” Your voice was laced with sleep as you sat up and turned the light on “Anakin? It’s late? What are you doing up?” Anakin didn’t respond, instead deciding to chew on his lip and hop on one foot to the other.

At this point you had your robes over your figure and were just a few feet away from Anakin when the damn finally broke and he crumbled to the ground, you threw yourself next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and willing him to look up at you “Anakin! What’s going on?” His eyes were bloodshot and the bags under his eyes were more prominent at this point

“I-i can’t tell you” He said through hiccups, his shoulders shaking as sobs racked through his body

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me” You place a hand on his hair and gently stroke it “But you can if you want to…I won’t force it out of you” He nodded, trying to control his breathing before he started speaking

“I-i had gone to Master Jadyaja Secrum for some advice on how to pass my trials.” He started off, his voice raw as he spoke “She had been happy to help me, and gave me really helpful advice which helped me better concentrate on the force” You nodded, confused as to where this was heading “W-when I passed my trials, she was one of the first to congratulate me and had asked to speak to me privately. S-she took me to an empty room and everything was going fine until she said that she expected something in return”

The gears slowly started turning in your head, dread filling your bones as you prayed this wasn’t what you thought it was “She told me that without her I would’ve failed and that she deserved her reward”

“Anakin…” You murmured, the hand in his hair ceasing it’s movements and slowly retracting to your side

“She pushed me onto the table and started taking her pants and my pants off” The sobs started up again “A-and she put my private part in hers” He drew his knees up to his chest and started rocking back and forth “She told me that I liked it because I wasn’t soft, and that she wouldn’t stop until I let go” The sobs came out harder “S-she’s been doing it any chance she gets and tells me that I like it”

All you felt was anger. Anger coursed through your veins as you processed his words 

_How dare she lay her hands on him._

“Kriff, Anakin, I’m so sorry” The memory of you from earlier that day when you wrapped your arms around him appeared and you instantly regret your actions “Is it okay if I give you a hug?” Anakin nodded tiredly and let you gently wrap your arms around him

His arms clutched onto your waist tightly as he let the tears run freely, his anguished cries made your heart hurt.

You sat there for a few minutes until you eventually pulled away “That’s why you’re so tired, isn’t it?” You ask “You’re scared to go to sleep in case she comes in during the night” Anakin nods in confirmation. You slowly stood up, offering him your hand to help him up. “Do you want to sleep in my bed?” You offer before quickly adding “I’ll sleep on the chair” You motion to the chair in the corner of the room 

“Yes please” It was silent, but you could hear it as clear as day. You pulled back your covers and helped him climb onto the bed before tucking the covers up to his chin, his hand brushes against something soft and he pulls out a plush teddy bear 

“That’s Poppy, I found her in a store on my first mission and decided to buy her” You explain, grabbing the extra blanket you stored in your small closet that you used for winters “She’s been my lucky charm ever since”

Anakin nodded absentmindedly, curling the bear tightly into his grip and shuffling under the covers a little more so only a peak of hair could be seen. The sounds of quiet snores filling the room within minutes.

“You’ll be okay, Anakin” You whisper to nobody in particular, settling into the chair “I’ll make sure of it”

~~~~

The next morning you woke up to find Anakin sleeping soundly, Poppy still clutched in his grip.  
You started getting dressed, your mind replaying that night over and over in your head as you clipped your lightsaber to your belt and walked out the bedroom, quietly shutting the door.

“You’re up early, Y/n” Obi-Wan pointed out 

“Just thought I’d get a headstart in my training, Master Kenobi” You lie smoothly, adjusting your robes slightly and continuing on down the hall until you reach the outside where groups of people stood on the grass, stretching their limbs and getting ready for their training.

You scanned each person, trying to find the dark haired woman. You couldn’t see her and just assumed she was probably getting ready.

I wonder if she’s touched her padawan like she’s touched Anakin you thought, turning on your heel and going back inside.

“Good morning, Master Yoda” You greet him “Have you seen Master Jadyaja Secrum by any chance?”

“I think she’s with the younglings, young padawan” He responds before shuffling away

“Thank you, Master” You begin the trek towards the youngling training room, your heart pumping in your ears as you neared the room, until it was just a few feet from you

Using the force you push the door open and stroll in “Good morning younglings” You put on a fake smile, eyes landing on Jadyaja who stood in the centre of the training room “Master Secrum” Without missing a beat you dashed forward, ramming yourself into her and toppling the both of you onto the ground

“Get off me!” She screeches, your fist connects with her jaw, then her nose as you delivered blow after blow to her face

“You hurt him!” You yell, spit splattering across her face, your fist ramming at her eye as you tug her by the hair “You get what you fucking deserve!” You quickly stand up, foot slamming down on her genitals and forcing her up by the force only to kick her towards the wall “You violated him!”

“I-”

“Violated him!” You roar, tears streamed down your face “You thought that you deserved something in return after helping him, and fucking violated him you dirty sack of-”

Pairs of hands suddenly grabbed you by the arms and forcefully pulled you away from Jadyaja, who crumbled into a heap “I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Enough” You recognised the voice as Mace Windus “Get her out of here”

“He trusted you!” You cried “He wanted your help and you used it to your advantage!” The pairs of hands started tugging you out of the room “You raped Anakin Skywalker!” Everything went silent, the tugging stopped “You raped him, you monster! You raped an innocent being!”

Apparently Obi-Wan was one of the people holding onto you because he firmly stated “Let her go” and the hands dropped “How do you know this? Y/n?”

“He told me last night” You replied “Told me that he’d gone to her for advice on his trials and that once he’d passed she wanted something in return”

“Where is he?” Windu asks

“Sleeping. In my room. I slept on the chair” You chewed on your lip, hands trying to soothe the throbbing feeling in your knuckles

“Go and get him. As for you Master Secrum, you will be put on trial under suspicion of sexual abuse, get her out of here” Windu ordered, and the people who were holding your arms were now dragging her away

You led Obi-Wan to your quarters, gently opening the door and letting him inside, noticing Anakin was still asleep “He hasn’t been sleeping” You comment, shuffling quietly over to the bed “Too scared to sleep” You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking him enough for him to stir and for his eyes to peel open “Good sleep?” He nods, eyes still sagging slightly as you help him up

“Master Obi-Wan” Anakin exclaims “I-”

“Can I hug you?” Obi-Wan cuts off Anakin's sentence, tears welling up as he looks at his former padawan. Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan flung his arms over Anakins, holding him tightly “I should’ve realised” He whispers “Oh my god, she hurt you”   
Anakin started shaking again as his head fell onto Obi-Wan's shoulder, cries once again racking his body “I’m so sorry Anakin”

You slowly made your way over to the pair, putting a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly “You’ll be okay, Anakin” You whisper “I’ll make sure of it”


End file.
